An electrical connection box disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, is known as an electrical connection box installed in a vehicle or the like. In this electrical connection box, one end of a bus bar bent in a Z shape is in contact with a heat dissipation plate and the other end is connected to a coil.
In the above-described electrical connection box, the position of the bus bar is defined by the position of a portion where it contacts the heat dissipation plate and the position of a portion where it is connected with the coil. Here, if the portion where the bus bar contacts the heat dissipation plate is a defined position and the portion where the bus bar is connected to the coil is higher than that defined position, then there is a concern that the bus bar will be pressed downward, deform, and cause failure in contact with the coil, resulting in a decrease in the reliability of the electrical connection or an increase in the temperature. On the other hand, if the portion where the bus bar is connected to the coil is lower than the defined position, then there is a risk that the bus bar will separate from the surface of the heat dissipation plate and the temperature of a component on the bus bar will increase, resulting in operation failure.
The present invention has been achieved based on the above-described circumstances and an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection box with high electrical connection reliability, the electrical connection box being such that failure in contact between a bus bar and a member that is connected to the bus bar is prevented.